


Bechloe: Fine Dining and Revelations.

by Stuck_in_Pylea



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Dating, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, One Shot, Post-Canon, Sarcasm, Zany dialogue, date, quirky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuck_in_Pylea/pseuds/Stuck_in_Pylea
Summary: Beca and Chloe go out on a dinner date at a fancy restaurant. Meeting up with Beca's dad, tonight's the night they reveal their relationship. Will all go well or will everything end in disaster?
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Bechloe: Fine Dining and Revelations.

Altimore's? How fitting.

Under renovations for a decade, its about god damn time they finally got their shit together. Or maybe Chloe cooked this whole thing up? Her family has money. Beca wouldn't put it past the bubbly woman to pull some strings.

_That's it. They cooked this whole thing up._

Red scouted the place on the DL (down low), planned the perfect date with her new squeeze. But a problem occurred. The place was still under "renovations". The sappy girl probably bought the place as a _massive flex_ , then somehow utilizing that alluring Chloe Beale charm and charisma planted the idea in Beca's head that this is the exact place, the ideal joint to meet up with her dad to break the news that "hey not only is your baby girl dating, but guess what? It's a same sex relationship." With Chloe 'frickin' Beale of all people.

"Beca Mitchell stuck in her own head again?" Chloe grinned. Cheerfully. Bordering on saccharine.

Closing the distance they neared closer and closer to the final block. The restaurant lay merely yards in their wake.

The shorter girl rolled her eyes. "Ugh, how are you this chill? Seriously what swag pool do you emerge from every morning that leaves you so…bubbly?"

Chloe turned to her girl. "Some of us just happened to be blessed with a sunny disposition Becs. But you go ahead and keep being Mrs. Grumpers," the redhead gave her girlfriend a playful _boop_ on the nose.

Making an immature face the younger girl mimicked her girlfriend's exact words back. “ _Bleh_ ,” she ended it by sticking her tongue out. Which Chloe _adored_.

The couple reached the door. Being chivalrous the DJ held the door open for her best friend turned love of her life. "After you Dr. Beale," Beca gestured with her hand.

"Easy there angel. Dr. Beale is my mother. Let's save the honorifics till after I graduate vet school," she smiled.

"Oh _whatever_ nerd! You totally didn't mind playing the role of Doctor last night," she used finger quotes to remind her girlfriend, who made no effort to hide her devious grin.

"Hi Honey," Dr. Mitchell greeted his daughter as both she and her companion approached the table.

"Dad," she reciprocated the hug followed by an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"Chloe. It's great to see you again. You keeping my little girl out of trouble?"

"Ohh I do what I can. You know what a rascal she can be," Chloe hugged Beca's father. They both laughed at how true that statement was before finally sitting down in what Beca would describe as fancy ass pleather seats.

"She's a rebel without a cause. Or so she likes everyone to think," he joked playfully.

"So. I thought you said you were finally going to bring this special someone," Dr. Mitchell said, only halfheartedly paying attention because he was scooting his chair. Trying to position it just right. Before Beca could even respond, the waiter swooped by their table. Good looking kid.

Beca and Chloe knew that "working his way through college look," they'd seen it countless nights during their bar crawls back in their Barden days. Good for him you know. Prestigious jobs in high end restaurants such as this weren't easy to come by. It required the patience of a saint having to put up with upper class elitist snobs and their never ending sense of entitlement.

Chloe was the first to be served wine. Beca watched as the red liquid waves went clashing and cascading down into the ornate glass. Warren, her father was next. Same treatment.

_Half a glass._

Maybe he assumed such a petite girl would be a lightweight or his instincts were way off base and he failed to detect her total badassery but Beca's glass received the least.

"Nuh-uh," Beca Mitchell snatched the entire bottle away from their server who aptly took the hint. Probably for the best, the DJ turned music producer didn't want to humiliate him further when she slid her thumb over the hole and _filled_ that fucking glass to the brim before downing a few sips straight from the bottle herself.

"Beca," her father scolded.

That's when it finally hit the redhead. Chloe needed to be strong for her in that moment. Beca was a tough cookie with a wry personality and a joke to boot for every occasion. It served its purpose as a mask during those more vulnerable, or better yet _depressing_ moments. The redhead wore the same mask. Add it to the list of things they had in common. As if the gods needed to throw more evidence down to the mortal realm that these two were perfect for each other.

The light graze started the young music producer for like half a second before she welcomed Chloe's hand holding her own. Beca squeezed it tight. A telltale sign to her girlfriend that the brunette woman's usual bravado was at a slight falter. "That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about," she told her father nervously while she stole another quick sip from her wine glass.

It hit Professor Mitchell then and there. Chloe was that special someone.

If Warren Mitchell was being totally honest with himself, it wasn't _that_ far out of left field. There were moments, little curiosities during Beca's youth implying she might swing either way. Definitely when his little girl frenched her cousin Lindsey around age nine. But Beca didn't know he knew that.

"I think he's figured it out Becs," Chloe piped up. Still holding her girlfriend's hand.

Dr. Mitchell set his glass down carefully. Brain taking laps around an endless anxiety pool. For a literary professor he was at a rare loss for words. "So…you're gay now?" He asked. Regretfully. That wasn't the best way to go about this.

"Bisexual," Beca looked down.

"Have you told your mother yet?'

"We're working our way down the list," Chloe added with the hope that it would sap away some of the tension. She needed to be upbeat. For Beca. "We told my parents last week. They were thrilled. They love Beca," she smiled.

"Beca," he said softly. "Hey. Look at me."

Taking a deep breath the music producer looked up at her father. "You don't need to be afraid. You're my daughter and I love you."

"You guys are good for each other. You compliment each other perfectly."

Chloe released Beca's hand, leaning forward excitedly. "My mom said the same thing!"

"So are you guys being safe?" He asked.

"Oh dude. C'mon really? She can't knock me up or anything." Beca stated, much more relaxed this time.

"Not for lack of trying," Chloe murmured, still loud enough for Beca's dad to get a good chuckle out of it. She smirked around her wine glass.

"Oh my god. I should've known you two were going to team up on me."

"You should've been there last week. It was a no holds barred roast between her, my mom, and I."

Changing the subject Beca needed to be sure of something. "So you're really okay with it?"

Taking a deep breath, Robert Mitchell poised himself for a trek through murky waters. "I won't lie to you Rebeca-" All three parties present knew this was serious if someone was calling the younger girl by her full name. Usually nobody was allowed to get away with it. Save for Chloe, who in their more tender intimate moments would sometimes address her in that way. Her father continued.

"It will be an adjustment. Parents, whether they want to admit to it or not. Sense these things about their children. Your mother and I, when we were together, shared the same intuition regarding your sexuality. There were moments. Infrequent as they were that had us running mental gymnastics"

Beca's father paused as to let the effect of his words soak in.

"That's the thing though. What separates true parents from the in name only types, is whether or not they possess the strength to cast aside their ego. The worry that they themselves are going to be embarrassed often takes precedence over the needs of their child. I have that same fear. I wont lie to you."

Both the redhead and the brunette were locked into the conversation, hanging on to every word.

"But because I follow the path of the jedi my selflessness needs to overpower my pride, so to speak." He chuckled nervously. "Because you're more important. It's not about me now."

Beca paused, as did Chloe. "You would find a way to tie this into Star Wars," she seemed to ease up.

"You know it's going to happen Beca. You're going to watch those movies someday, and you will like them," he smiled.

"Not happening," she made the declaration with pride.

"I'll go to work on her," Chloe teased.

"Can it Beale." She warned. Playfully.

"Hey dad," Beca said.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Thanks for not..ya know giving in to the dark side."

Rhythmic tapping, failed attempts at a duet between Chloe and Doctor Mitchell gave way to the dinner going by much, much quicker than the younger girl anticipated. Near perfect evening if she could say so herself, but it'd take a lot more booze before the brunette would admit to such a thing out loud.

Bonus points for nobody stagnating the experience with idle small talk. Surprisingly her father was quite taken by the other girls charms. Sure he'd met Chloe before on the occasion when he'd bump into Beca during one of her more social outings. Yet this was the first time they'd really gotten the chance to talk.

If only one thing caught him slightly off guard, other than you know, the obvious dating situation, was the fact that Chloe was on the career path of wanting to be a veterinarian. Not that he didn't believe for a second that his daughter's partner was lacking in empathy or brains, but because he like most people, I guess, just naturally assumed Chloe would pursue a singing career. It was such an endearing quality.

"Hey Beca?" Robert asked.

"Yeah."

"Will you take this check up to the front counter?" He asked his daughter, who in turn gave him a quizzical look.

"I gotta give Chloe the you know, dad talk."

Beca heaved an exasperated sigh, "Duude. No you don't."

"C'mon Bec," he snickered. "It's the rules for every new suitor."

"Suitor?" She raised her eyebrow at his choice of word. How _Nineteen Twenty-ish._ She thought before finally relenting.

Chloe, little shit that she was took the opportunity to razz her love. Playing off Beca's dad. "Don't worry Love Muffin. I'm a big girl. I can handle it," she struggled to wave to her girlfriend. Caught up in a fit of giggles.

Both of them heard the younger woman's groan as she meandered to the other end of the restaurant.

It couldn't have been two and a half minutes before Beca returned to the table for a perfectly timed "so Chloe, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Carnal," she smirked mischievously.

"Okay. Up. No more wine for you," Beca said.

"Relax babe. We were just messin' with you." Chloe stood up, scooting her chair in before finally giving Beca's dad a hug.

Dr. Mitchell hugged his daughter before bidding both women ado for the night.

"I can't take you anywhere Beale," Beca wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist as they made their way down the lively Atlanta streets.

"Oh you love it. And you love me," she leaned into the shorter girl.

Rolling her eyes, before producing a cute little smile Beca agreed. "Yeah. I do."

The walk home took a little longer than usual that night. Beca had to stop every few blocks and sprinkle her girlfriend with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy. Drop a comment :)


End file.
